The objective of this interdisciplinary program is to assess sociopsychological change in adulthood and the determinants and correlates of physical and psychological status across the adult life course. Emphasis is placed on testing hypotheses developed in previous work. Several of these relate to sociocultural and personal resources and handicaps which influence styles of coping with normative and idiosyncratic stress at various stages of adult life, with special attention to sex differences. The substantively and methodologically integrated studies draw on sociopsychological, anthropological, psychological, psychiatric and psychoanalytic concepts and theory. Methodologically, they include cross-sectional, panel, and longitudinal designs; research techniques range from intensive indepth interviews to structured instruments including physiological measures. The component studies comprise: (1) a comparative study of two cohorts designed to assess the degree to which life stage characteristics (e.g., self-concept, values and goals, social perceptions, and interpersonal relationships) are developmental or reflect socio-historical circumstance; a second aim is to trace long-term adaptation to transitions and consistency and inconsistency in coping processes at successive life stages; (2) an intensive study of emotional, cognitive and coping processes in dealing with chronic day-to-day stress and their relationship to physical and psychological health and illness; (3) an in-depth study of adjustment to acute and severe stress, comparing response and outcome among patients and nonpatients, and comparing the personality and sociodemographic characteristics of treated and non-treated groups; (4) a study of the stages of the divorce process, focusing on sex and age differences in the nature, magnitude, and timing of stress, modes of coping, and the role of specific personal and social resources in coping and adaptation; (5) a study of the relationship between age and the reduction of anxiety through alpha feedback training, including effects of such training on self-concept and lifestyle; and (6) a core project to provide support for administrative, clerical, and junior research personnel.